


Good Idea, Bad Idea

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Just a bit of fun really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian bites the inside of his lip so hard it stings but he can't help himself “But you and I. We're a bad idea?” he asks rolling onto his side into the middle of the bed.</p><p>“The worst.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Idea, Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on those spoiler pictures of Fiona and Ian running with Liam and Yevgeny
> 
> For my darling [Jackie](http://frothyrothy.tumblr.com/) on the occasion of her birthday!

 

“Holy shit, Mickey's kid is actually kinda cute.” Lip says, genuinely stunned, when he finds them in the kitchen. Fiona is panting against the counter, filling a cup of water for an impatient Liam at her feet while Ian is completely engrossed in the baby in the stroller in front of him.

 

“I know right, he looks so like his dad, it's scary.” Ian coos, undoing the straps keeping the baby in question in his place and lifting him into his arms.

 

He misses the look Fiona and Lip share.

 

“Why are we dumped with him, anyway?” Lip asks, dodging Liam has he runs past him to throw himself on the couch.

 

“Mama and daddy are doing grown-up things.” Ian answers by addressing the baby on his lap.

 

“Please tell me you don't call them that.”

 

Ian shoots Lip a look “We're trying to get to him talking.”

 

“So what, you're like the live-in babysitter now?”

 

“I like taking him. It's like have a mini Mickey with me except this one is more forthcoming with affection, isn't that right?” Ian tickles Yevgeny causing the little boy to wiggle and make grabby hands at Ian's face.

 

Vee bursts through the back door, baby in each arm.

 

“Did someone here take the twin stroller?”

 

“Yeah sorry, it's by the door.” Fiona answers taking one of the girls from her best friend. “Which one is this?”

 

“Eh...Amy” Vee guesses “I think...”

 

“But who's this handsome little guy?” she asks, giving Yevgeny's cheek a quick stroke as she passes.

 

“That” Fiona pauses for dramatic emphasis “is Yevgeny Milkovich.”

 

“Mickey's kid?!” Vee exclaims “He's so...” She looks around as if searching for the word in the kitchen “content.”

 

Ian shrugs “I have a way with Milkovichs.”

 

“Speaking of Milkovichs, can we talk about how hot Mickey's wife is?” Lip proposes. “I saw her the other day when I was around and I don't know why he's wasting his time with you” he pushes on Ian's shoulder lightly “if I'm honest.”

 

“Fuck off” Ian flips him off.

 

“Is she single or what?”

 

“She's married, Lip.” Fiona reminds him.

 

“Yeah...to our brother's boyfriend.”

 

“Fair point. But she _is_ a hooker.”

 

“Not for much longer...that's what Mickey and her are talking about. She wants out of the rub and tug.”

 

*

 

“You want to run the Rub n' Tug?” Mickey repeats her words back to her.

 

“Yes”

 

“With me.”

 

“Business partners. I take care of the girls, make sure they're healthy, resolve any problems. Everything...internal. And you do...whatever it is you do.” Svetlana sits back in her chair, leaving the offer on the table as it were. She raises an eyebrow in a challenge.

 

“You mean make sure you get paid.” He reminds her.

 

“Yes, now about that, obviously I will need a bigger cut of the profits.” she leans forward again, resting her elbows on the table.

 

“Even though you won't actually be putting out?”

 

“It's a manger role, mangers get paid more.”

 

“Okay, just one step at a time. I haven't even agreed yet.”

 

“But you will agree.” she smiles confidently.

 

“Is this why you asked Ian to take the baby? So you could corner me til you got your way?” Mickey accuses her but she ignores him.

 

“This is going to work. We create a prostitution empire.” she says grandly.

 

“Easy there, Russia.” Mickey almost laughs.

 

*

 

“Was beginning to think you were never coming back.” Mickey calls out when he hears the front door open and close in quick succession.

 

“Aw, did you miss me?” Ian sing-songs as he comes up the hallway.

 

“Well mostly we were concerned about the kid...” Mickey teases resulting in a playful shove as Ian passes him.

 

“Oh there's my _myshka”_ Svetlana coos, holding out her arms to take her son from Ian. “He was good?”

 

“He was a complete hit. Everyone agrees that he's the cutest kid in the neighbourhood.”

 

“Obviously” Mick grunts.

 

“Oh and Svetlana, you're really hot.” Ian informs her formally.

 

“This I already know but thank you.” Svetlana smiles, giving him a little pat on the cheek before heading towards her room, speaking Russian softly to Yevgeny as she goes.

 

“What the fuck?” Mickey asks when she's out of earshot and Ian laughs.

 

“Lip would not shut up about hot she is so I thought I'd pass along the compliment.”

 

“That's my wife!” Mickey says, defensively.

 

Ian narrows his eyes “But...it's not like...So you're allowed a bit on the side but she's not?” he jokes.

 

“You're not a bit on the side, Ian.” Mickey says softly and Ian just fucking melts. “You're more like a third wheel.” Mickey clarifies quickly before dodging another shove.

 

*

 

“Svetlana wants to run the fucking rub and tug with me.” Mickey tells him much later, when everyone is in bed but no-one is asleep.

 

“I know, she came to me for advice on how to get you to agree.” Ian admits, stretching his whole body so his feet hang out of the bed.

 

Mickeys rolls his eyes. He should have seen that coming. Those two are getting closer and closer by the day. “What did you say?”

 

Ian purses his lip “I suggested persistence.”

 

“Ah” Mickey nods once.

 

“It's a good idea, Mick.”

 

“I know, that's why she didn't need persistence.”

 

Ian bites the inside of his lip so hard it stings but he can't help himself “But you and I. We're a bad idea?” he asks rolling onto his side into the middle of the bed.

 

“The worst.”

 

Ian can't really argue with that so he doesn't.

 

“But hey, good things can come from bad ideas.” Mickey concedes, rolling his body inward to face Ian.

 

“Careful Mickey, that's bordering on romantic, a guy may get the wrong idea.” Ian tries to play it cool, despite feeling like he may vomit from the butterflies in his stomach.

 

“You can get whatever fucking idea you like. Now get some sleep Gallagher, I have to prepare for a Russian take-over tomorrow and I may need back-up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me over at [themoonoversoho](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/)


End file.
